guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dark Prison
60 seconds recharge? Anyone find any use of this as it only slows them down for 1..6 seconds - Anryla :Well, it's also a shadow step skill, hence another reason for the recharge. It's a good way to immediately get to a target and slow them in order to land attacks. - Greven 11:25, 29 June 2006 (CDT) ::I have a build that uses it, partly as it also hexes the target, allowing a knockdown with Iron Palm. Good on a runner-killer. --Epinephrine 15:12, 2 August 2006 (CDT) I agree with Epinephrine. But usually if you're going with a shadow stepping build, you'll want at least 2 shadow stepping skills. One is just not enough to spam. I'm thinking right now of a build with scorpion wire and dark prison. Such that you'll target an unsuspecting monk, cast scorpion wire, then run. ^^ Dark prison would be more of a bonus for when scorpion wire doesn't work. : I assume this interacts with Hex Breaker the same way Shadow Prison does? (i.e. the shadow step takes place, but the hex is not applied)-213.84.52.71 10:39, 7 January 2007 (CST) This skill is very usefull when used in conjunction with Assassin's Promise. As the recharge time becomes no issue, and there is then 2 hexes on the target making it harder for them to be removed. The downside of this being if the rest of the build isnt good enough to kill the target within the time then you have 2 skills with very long recharge times. --Chronicinability 00:07, 23 February 2007 (CST) This spell is ridiculusly underpowered post-nightfall... It's elite sister skill out classes this one in every way imaginable. Shadow prison doubles slowdown time, halfs energy cost, lasts longer, and is less than half the recharge of this skill... I understand Shadow Prison is an elite and this one isn't but it creates a ridiculus gap between the elite and it's nonelite cousin. Of course I'm mostly whining because I can't afford nightfall, but still, this skill deserves some compensation, or Shadow Prison some penalty. (For an example of another elite/nonelite set that is managable see Arcane Conundrum/Migrane)--24.74.163.30 22:30, 7 March 2007 (CST) Congratulations, shadow prison is now the same energy. 16px 11:51, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Buff It seems like the -33% snare isn't doing the full 33%, but could be just me... it takes me almost the full 7 seconds at 14 Deadly Arts to catch up to a target after I've shadow stepped to them with this. I don't think it would be too much to ask to see this buffed to 45%, or at least drop the energy cost or the recharge or something. -Insidious420 14:33, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Buff Mending and Flare first. At least this has a cooler name. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:53, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :This is decent on a war now. Nice if you don't want to burn your elite on SP. The Hobo 16:39, 17 August 2007 (CDT) ::You forgot something else they'd burn: Their non-noobishness for not Echo Mending --Gimmethegepgun 16:45, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::Lulz, alrighty then. The Hobo 16:49, 17 August 2007 (CDT) Aftercast At less than 11 Deadly Arts, 20% or more of this skill's duration is wasted. 03:34, 11 July 2008 (UTC) :I was just about to say the same. You can still dish out something like Black Mantis Thrust, but if your target is fleeing away, without at least 8 in Deadly Arts it's quite likely you ain't gonna catch them... even worse if they have speed buff on them. J Striker 05:58, 11 July 2008 (UTC)